headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Netherlands
The Netherlands (Dutch: Nederland) is a character in Head Soccer. He was added in the third update along with Mexico and Cyborg. The Netherlands is considered to be a great character for beginners, because his unlock requirement is quite easy. He is a five star opponent in Arcade. If you have any questions about the character Netherlands, please ask them here. Appearance He has pale skin and orange spiky hair, which is shaved on the sides, making it look like a mohawk. Furthermore, he wears orange earrings and he has short eyebrows. He also wears shades that can be kicked off, in the same way a Costume can get kicked off. Power Shot The Netherlands's Power Shot is the Black Hole Shot. The ball will be surrounded by a black hole with green electricity sparks and with a green external ring. If the ball hits the defending player, he will be consumed by the black hole and evaporate into tiny green sparks of electricity. After three seconds, he will reappear in the same spot. Whilst the player is gone, the Netherlands has a decent chance of scoring. While the opponent is gone, the Netherlands is free to move around with the ball, making it easy to score. However, the black hole moves very slowly, which makes it easy for the opponent to counter the shot. Sometimes, when the opponent blocks it, the ball flies back into the Netherlands's own goal. Power Shot Tips The Netherlands's Power Shot is most effective when used directly in front of the Netherland's own goal. After the shot is released, the defender will immediately jump up, 99% too early. After the defender's jump, the ball soars on top of their head, and when the defender tries to jump again, the ball should already be in the defender's goal. The Netherland's Power Shot is also effective when used directly in front of the defender. Upon the shot's released the ball drops straight down upon contact with the defender, and by simply pushing the ball, it will head straight into the defender's goal. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock the Netherlands, you must win the Tournament without using dash, or you can pay 1,400,000 Points to unlock him. It is easy to unlock him, because if you can't use dash, you probably still can win the Tournament. History Collage Click here to see a collage of the Netherlands. Trivia *The hair colour of the Netherlands is orange, because the nickname of the Netherlands national football team is "oranje"; which is Dutch for orange. *If you kick him there's a chance he will scream like a chicken, maybe because of the many chickens that live in the Netherlands. *He is the first character that has glasses, the others are Poland, Mon-K, Nepal, Ukraine and Serbia. Full Name Netherland's full name is "The Netherlands". Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters From Update 1.2 Category:Characters With Earrings